Bubble Troubles and The Way of the Sponge (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Bubble Troubles"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Carl Greenblatt Kent Osborne |- |'Written by' |Carl Greenblatt Kent Osborne Derek Iversen |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Frank Weiss |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" |''"The Way of the Sponge"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Casey Alexander Zeus Cervas |- |'Written by' |Casey Alexander Zeus Cervas Derek Iversen Andrew Goodman |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Special Guest Star' |Rich Fulcher |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt |- |'Line Producer' |Jennie Monica Hammond |- |'Production Manager' |Alvaro Zelaya |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett Nick Jennings |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Derek Iversen Merriwether Williams Mr. Lawrence Dani Michaeli David B. Fain Richard Pursel Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Bubble Troubles" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Bonsai |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton |- |'Jill Talley' |Karen |- |'Lori Alan' |Pearl |- |'Mary Jo Catlett' |Mrs. Puff |- |'Ben Diskin' |Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Numbuh 4 |- |'Lauren Tom' |Numbuh 3 |- |'Cree Summer' |Numbuh 5 |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "The Way of the Sponge" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, Fish #40 |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Fish #89 |- |'Caroyln Lawrence' |Sandy |- |'Rich Fulcher' |Fuzzy Acorns |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Andrea Romano |- |'Casting Director' |Shannon Reed Donna Grillo |- |'Casting Assistant' |Lara Filbert |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield Krandal Crews |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Matt Corey |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Clint Bond |- |'Animatic Director' |Sean Charmatz |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Clint Bond Dave Cunningham Garrett Ho Maureen Mascarina Rob Rosen Ted Seko Dina Buteyn Marcelo de Souza Donna Castricone Janice Tolentino Heather Martinez Monica Tomova Ed Acosta Brad Vandergrift Jay Lender |- |'Character Designers' |Ginny Hawes Thaddeus Paul Couldron |- |'Prop Designer' |Todd White |- |'Clean-Up Artists' |Derek L'estrange Soonjin Mooney |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |John Seymore Olga Gerdjikov Paula Spence |- |'Background Painters' |Michael Chen Peter Bennett Nick Jennings William Reiss Kit Boyce Carson Kugler Andy Clark Calvin G. Liang |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Key Stylist' |Catherine E. Simmonds |- |'Production Coordinators' |Philip Harris June Bliss |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Brian Koonce |- |'Senior Production Assistant' |Marcy Lynn Dewey |- |'Production Assistants' |Jacqueline Buscarino Derek Iversen |- |'Final Checkers' |Kathy Gilmore Karen Shaffer Bill Exter |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Kimberlee Vanek Eric Weyenberg |- |'Post Production Coordinators' |Lauren Slusser John Powell Jim Leber |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Kimberly K. Bowman Mishelle Smith Amy Wu Casler Michael Petak Ruben Espinoza Kyle Hayden Jonathan Hylander Jeff Adams C.J. Kinyon J.F. Kinyon Rohner Segnitz Justin Smith |- |'Supervising Picture Editors' |Christopher Hink Lynn Hobson |- |'CG Supervisors' |Ernest Chan Stephen Christian |- |'CG Animators' |Andrea Yomtob Steven Kellams |- |'CG Production Coordinators' |Mark Renaud Eric Stanton |- |'Animatic Supervisors' |Steve Downs Paul Finn Brian Robitaille |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor' |Timothy J. Borquez, M.P.S.E. |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeff Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Eric Freeman Gabriel Rosas Daisuke Sawa Brian F. Mars |- |'Dialogue Editors' |Mishelle Fordham Michael Petak Tony Ostyn |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Timothy J. Borquez, CAS Eric Freeman Roy Braverman |- |'Foley Team' |Daisuke Sawa Monette Becktold Dan Cubert Tony Orozco |- |'Track Reading' |Sabre Media Studio Slightly Off Track Oracle Post, Inc. |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony The Blue Hawaiians Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'On-Line Editors' |Dan Aguilar Barry Cohen Gayle Mc Intyre Faust Pierfederici |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Pacifica Sound Group Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Toon City |- |'Overseas Supervisors' |Scott Mansz Doug Williams |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'"Codename: Kids Next Door" Courtesy of' |Cartoon Network |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Vice President of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Vice President of Animation Production' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Executives in Charge of Production' |Claudia Spinelli Lolee Aries |- |'Special Thanks' |Brown Johnson Stacey Kim Roland Poindexter Mark Taylor |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2011 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved |} |} Category:Episode credits Category:Season 8